My Best Friend's Sister
by 24HourHonor
Summary: It's one of the unwritten guy codes. Never crush on your best friend's sister. Sasuke and Hinata's POV.
1. Chapter 1

Hinata Hyuga is a work of art. A masterpiece. Everything about her was perfect. Her smooth milky white skin was blemish free. Her silky midnight blue hair was long and shiny. Her beautiful pearly eyes. She also had a perfect body with a huge chest and curves all in the right places. Hinata was a smart straight A student. She had no flaws.

I was crushing on Hinata big time, but I'd never admit because, hey, she's my bestfriend's sister. It was one of the unwritten guy codes. Never crush on your best friend's sister.

And besides I'm Sasuke Uchiha, the lady killer, the HBK, the unstoppable Uchiha. I could get any girl I wanted because let's face it I'm hot.

I watched Hinata throw her head back and laugh at what one of her friends said.

"Sasuke...Sasuke...Uchiha!...Damnit, Sasuke!"

"What?" I asked, looking around. I looked at Neji, who, had a scowl on his face.

"Start paying attention," Neji said, rolling his eyes." I was saying..."

Neji Hyuga, is the brother of Hinata Hyuga and one of three of my best friends. I've known him since the 7th grade. His reputation is almost just as bad as mine. He's the type of guy who'd hit and quit it pretty much like I do. Neji is a "pretty boy." He has long coffee brown hair and the same pearly eyes as Hinata.

"Don't you agree, Sasuke?" Kiba asked. He just did that because he knew I was spacing out again.

"Yeah, whatever," I said.

Kiba Inuzuka is another one of my best friends. Around school he's known as "the animal." Not only did he have the wildest hair known to man, but also has fang like , right? I guess that just made him unique and that's why girls swarmed him like bees. Kiba doesn't "discriminate" according to him. But I guarantee if an ugly girl tried to flirt with him he'd dog her out right on the spot.

Lastly, this brings me to Naruto Uzumaki, the guy I've known since I was in diapers. Blonde hair blue eyes he may look perfect and like the nicest dude ever, but he's not. You shouldn't be fooled by his looks or personality. He's more of a playboy than I am and that's saying something. Naruto is the type of guy that'll be nice to you and when he's done he'll crush you like a bug. Believe me I've seen it before, and it is **not **pretty.

I decided to tune back in and listen to the guys.

"Her tits are totally fake!" Naruto exclaimed.

"And how do you know that?" Neji asked.

"They're just too big," Kiba added in.

"Tits can not get that big," I said. Ha! Betcha thought I was paying attention, huh!

"Who's tits can't get that big?"

That voice. That beautiful voice. Hinata's beautiful voice!

Hinata in all of her wet glory. Her and her friends were in the backyard in the pool, but now they were all filing into the kitchen in bikini tops. I watched TenTen slide the glass patio door closed.

"Hey, Hinata, lookin' good!" Kiba and Naruto simultaneously exclaimed. Neji glared at both of them. He was really protective of his hot little sister.

"Is Hinata the only person you idiots see standing here?" Ino asked. She had on a purple bikini top with plaid short shorts. Her boobs weren't as big as Hinata, but they were getting there. I had to admit Ino is pretty hot. She's a text book blond with blue eyes and a bright personality, but she'll kill you if she has to.

"Sorry, Ino, I didn't see you there," Kiba said, standing up and throwing his arm around her shoulder. "You're looking mighty scrumdiddlyumptious in that top but you would look better if you took it off."

"Bite me," Ino said, punching Kiba and sitting down in his chair.

"What are you guys doing?" TenTen asked. She was drying her hair with a towel. TenTen is pretty hot too with long brown hair and big almond eyes. Her chest isn't as big as Hinata or Ino's but it wasn't small either.

"Just talking," Neji replied.

"About boobs?" Hinata asked, sitting in my lap. I just about died right there.

"Boys are such pervs," Ino said. "Kiba, get me a soda."

"Get it yourself," Kiba said.

"Did you just deny a direct order, Inuzuka?"

"And what if I did, Yamanaka?"

As Ino and Kiba continued to argue I felt an evil presence. Neji was glaring at me.

"Sasuke, you have such silky hair," Hinata said, running her hands through my hair. I tensed.

"What's wrong?" she asked me. Her full pink lips were kinda puckered. She looked so innocent.

"N-n-nothing."

"So are you guys ready for school tomorrow?" TenTen asked.

Tomorrow is the first day of school. Me and the guys will be Juniors while the girls will be Sophomores. 

"Most definitely! Bring on the hot guys!" Ino exclaimed.

"I'm right here, Ino," Naruto smirked. He's been hanging around me way too long.

"Never, Uzumaki," Ino said.

"Well I can't wait," Hinata said, shifting in my lap.

"And why is that?" Neji asked.

"Duh! Because we're cheerleaders!" Ino and Hinata exclaimed.

Hinata in a super short mini skirt. I can't wait either.

"I hear we're going to get new uniforms this year," Ino smiled.

"Are the skirts going to be shorter?" Kiba and Naruto asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Hinata smirked.

So damn hot!

The lyrics to a Lil Wayne song started playing. Everybody started fidgeting for thier phones.

"That's me," Naruto said. "Hello?"

"Yeah, long time no talk to."

"Coolin' with my ? What's up?"

"Yeah, we're on our way."

Naruto stuffed his Android back in his pocket.

"Who was that?" Kiba asked.

"Um what's her face. K-K-Ked? Kin! Yeah, that's her name!" Naruto explained." She wants us to come over to her house apparently her and her friends are bored."

"So they want us to livin' the place up? Let's go!" Kiba said, jumping to his feet.

"Manwhore," I heard Hinata mumble. I chuckled.

Neji stood up and stretched. "Let's go," he said.

"No, you guys can go let Sasuke stay here," Hinata said, wrapping her arms around me.

_Yeah, Neji, listen to Hinata. Let me stay here! _

"Hinata." Neji warned.

"Ok," Hinata said, letting go of me and standing up."I'm up. I'm up."

She _always_ listens to Neji.

"Hurry up," Naruto said, walking out of the kitchen with Kiba following.

"Hina-Bear, we'll be waiting in your room," Ino said, as her and TenTen walked out of the kitchen.

"I'll be waiting in the car," Neji said, suspiciously.

Once Neji was out of the kitchen, Hinata attacked. Her lips were all over mine. I kissed her back. I snaked my hand around her waist, pushing her up against the wall. I licked her bottom lip asking for entrance, and she opened her mouth. I raised my left arm and held it up the wall, my right gripping his waist. Hinata moaned my name when I licked her neck and began nibbling on it.

"Sasuke, Sasuke," Hinata was waving her hand in my face.

"Huh? What?" I asked, looking around.

"I said see you at school tomorrow," Hinata smiled.

"Oh, yeah, see you tomorrow, Hinata," I said and scurried out of the kitchen.

I really need to stop daydreaming. Why couldn't that have been real!

So there's my first chapter for _My Bestfriend's Sister_! I really hoped you enjoyed it! And I'd really appreciate it if you readers would check out my other stories. Also Please Review! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Because of TallyMai, I've decided to change something in the story: the girls are juniors and the boys are seniors, kay? **

**Oh yeah and I don't own Naruto either :(**

**_**  
>Sasuke's POV<p>

Ugh! The first day of school is here. Which means back to drama, studying, waking up _too _early, going to bed _too _early, getting into fights, and accidentally jamming my locker.

I stood in the mirror looking at my reflection.

I was wearing my new burberry vest with a short sleeve white shirt underneath, black skinny jeans, and black and white low cut Converses. I smirked at my reflection. Damn I'm hot! I grabbed my favorite Gucci dog tag necklace and slid on my black and blue bracelets. Throwing my rucksack over my shoulder,(with various buttons on it) I picked up my cellular phone and left my room.

When I made it down the very, very long stairs I was greeted by my annoying older brother and waffles.

"Hello, little brother," Itachi said.

"Are...you feeling okay?" I asked. He never ever greeted me in such a nice manner; he'd usually make fun of me as soon as I came into the kitchen.

"Yes, I feel fine," Itachi said. "Why?"

"No reason," I said.

"Mr. Uchiha, would you like breakfast?" one of the maids asked.

"No, I'm go-"

I was cut off by my phone ringing. I checked the caller I.D. before answering.

"What, Dobe?"

_"Are you going to come pick me up or do I have to walk? __**Again**__"_

"Don't you think it's time to get a car now, we are seniors, you know."

_"Dude, you know what happened to the last car. So are you coming or what?"_

"Hn."

_"Bastard, don't play with me!"_

"You don't have to yell. I'm on my way."

I hung up, rolling my eyes.

"I see your husband is waiting for you," Itachi smirked.

"Shut the hell up, you son of a bitch!"

I grabbed my keys and left.

When I made it to Naruto's house, he was already outside. Clad in an orange and black, unzipped Aeropostle jacket with a black wife beater underneath, shorts, and a flip flops, Naruto dropped into the passenger seat.

"Whassup!" he grinned.

"Gas prices," I replied, pulling out of Naruto's driveway.

"That's not what I meant. Um what's crackin'?"

"Your lips." I replied. He was just making this _way too_ easy.

"My lips are not crackin'. They're smooth and kissable!" Naruto all but yelled.

"Do you want me to wreck or something with all of your yelling?"

"Oops. My bad," Naruto said sheepishly.

I half listened to him talk about ramen and girls. I pulled in in Leaf High School's student parking lot almost 15 minutes later.

"Finally!" Naruto exclaimed, hopping out of the car.

I killed the engine, grabbed my keys, and got out. Summer wind blew my bangs out of my eyes, and I saw a goddess. She was talking to a red head.

"Oh look there's Hinata," Naruto said. "And it looks like she's flirting with that ginger."

It did look like they were flirting. Holy shit! She did not just do that!

"Oohhh! She did the flirty flip!" Naruto said.

Hinata had flipped her hair and now she was biting her bottom lip, flirtatiously. She was pulling out the big guns for this guy, and I was not going to lose to him.

"Let's go, Naruto," I said.

"Are we gonna go talk to Hinata?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed, pulling her into a hug and spinning her around.

She giggled. I growled.

"I haven't seen you in so long!" Naruto cried.

"You saw me yesterday," Hinata said.

"Oh yeah, you're right," Naruto said, putting her down.

"Hey, Sasuke," she said.

"Hey," I responded.

"Anyway, guys, this is my...friend Gaara. Gaara, this is Naruto and Sasuke."

I noticed Hinata's hesitance when she introduced us. Gaara nodded toward me and Naruto. That's when I noticed the eyeliner and tatoo. He looked like a bad boy. I nodded back.

"Whassup," Naruto ginned.

Hinata checked her phone,"Gotta run. See you guys later." And with that said, Hinata hurried off.

I wonder where she's going.

"Kiba, Neji!" Naruto called.

The boys made there way towards us. "Yo," Kiba grinned. "Who's the new kid?"

"Gaara?" Neji asked.

"Neji!" Gaara excliamed. Wait! They know each other!

"Dude, it's been a while. You're not a short, little runt anymore."

Hinata's POV

My ex boyfriend had just walked up to me. "Hi, Gaara," I smiled.

"It's been a while, huh?" I noticed how handsome he still looked. My eyes drifted to his smooth, pink lips.

"Yeah, it has," I replied. "How have you been?"

"You know same ol', same ol'." He still had those beautiful sea green eyes and the smoothest skin ever. "What about you?"

"Dealing with my over protective brother and crazy little sister." At that time a gust a wind decided to swoop by and blow my hair into my eyes. I flipped it. Oh No! I bet Gaara thinks I'm flirting with him now. I bit my bottom lip, nervously.

"Hinata!" I knew that voice. Naruto pulled me into a bear hug, picked me up off the ground, and spun me around. Truthfully, I loved when he did this, it was fun. I giggled.

"I haven't seen you in so long!" Naruto yelled.

"You saw me yesterday," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Oh yeah, you're right," Naruto said, putting me back on the ground.

"Hey, Sasuke," I said, when I noticed him.

"Hey," Sasuke said, rather grumpily. He looked upset.

I introduced Gaara to Naruto and Sasuke, hesitantly. They acted like normal guys with the nodding except Naruto, who grinned and said," Whassup."

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I checked my text message. Oh no! Emergency meeting in the bathroom.

I excused myself from the boys and hurried off into school. Bobbing and weaving between people, I made my way into the bathroom.

"I'll rip his dick off and feed it to the dogs!" I heard TenTen's angry voice coming from a stall. I peaked into it and my heart nearly broke. Ino was sitting on the toilet(with the toilet seat down). Her mascara had made streaks on her perfect tan cheeks, her eyes were red and blood shot, her noes was red and dripping with snot, and her hair was dishelved. I've never seen Ino look...so...so terrible.

"What happened?" I asked quietly. It took them both a while to notice I was there.

"Hina-Bear!" Ino lunged herself at me.

"It ok, Ino," I patted her back soothingly and looked toward TenTen. She looked pissed and ready to kill.

"That bastard Sasori fucked that slut Harun-hoe," TenTen said. "But guess how Ino found out."

Ino's body shook more and her sobs grew louder.

"How?" I asked cautiously.

"Somebody sent her a video of them _fucking_," TenTen said, pulling a blade out of her pocket.

My heart broke. And I was ready to kill Sasori and Sakura. Nobody fucks with my girl!

Ino and Sasori had been going out for seven months. He was the first boy that Ino had really fallen for. It was love at first sight.

"It's ok, baby girl," I whispered to Ino."We'll get both of them back."

Ino sniffed and looked me in my eyes. "You guys promise?" Ino asked, wiping her eyes.

I looked at TenTen and she looked at me. We nodded. "We promise."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sasuke's POV**

I stared at the back of Hinata's head in second period, smirking. Why am I staring at the back of Hinata's head, you ask? Because the junior's and senior's sex ed class was combined!

I made a paper ball and threw it at Hinata and then pretended to listen to what the teacher was saying. Glancing at Hinata, she was searching for whoever hit her. She caught my eye and glared at me. Truthfully, it was cute...and funny. I chuckled.

A devilish smile spread on her pink lips before she threw her pencil at me and then her pen. After that, we had an all out war. Throwing materials at one another until we ran out of stuff. We didn't even realize that everybody had joined in.

"That's enough!" Jiraiya aka Ero Sennin, as Naruto would call him, yelled.

He looked really angry...especially with that pen sticking out of his head.

Naruto laughed. "Ero Sennin, if you wanna look intimidating you should at least take that pen out of your hair!"

And that caused everybody to laugh even me.

For the rest of class-20 minutes-Jiraiya glared at the bell rang, everybody ran out except Naruto, who had been called to stay after class.

"See what you did, Sasuke, you got poor Naruto in trouble," Hinata said, falling into step beside me.

"Well he was dumb enough to act...like Naruto, like an idiot," I said, rolling my eyes.

We stopped at Hinata's locker. "Well that's why we love him so much."

"We?" I asked.

"Yes, we. Don't you love him too?" Hinata asked, taking a notebook out of her locker.

"I'm a guy, Hinata."

"But don't guys express their love for one another?" she asked, closing her locker.

"No."

"Don't you guys like to sweat your youthful sweat together?" Hinata asked, striking the 'Good Guy Pose' and smiling, her white teetch glistening, reminding me of Gai and Lee.

I almost ran into an open locker door.

"_Never _do that again!" I said.

"Gai sensei and Lee are seriously awe-Shit!"

Before I knew it, I was in the janitor's closet with Hinata.

**Hinata's POV**

"Gai sensei and Lee are seriously awe-Shit!" I saw Sasori and Sakura walking toward Sasuke and me, so I grabbed Sasuke and ran into the nearest door.

"Hinata?" I felt Sasuke's warm breath against my neck and blushed, luckily, it was dark. He was slumped over looking through the little window of the janitor's closet. I was leaning against the door, my head covering most of the window. The bell rand. We were officially late for class.

"Huh?" I asked, feeling really subconsious. I've known Sasuke since middle school, so why am I feeling like one of his icky fangirls?

"You know what people do in the janitor's closet, huh?" he asked, his voice husky.

I gulped."Get cleaning supplies?"

"Nah, makeout."

Now I was _freaking_ out. I'm in an small space with _**the **_Sasuke Uchiha. There's no telling what could happen next.

"Hinata, open your eyes," I heard him say.

Oh. I didn't know my eyes were closed. I opened one eye and then the other. Sasuke's face were just a few centimeters away. Would you look at that, Sasuke has a few freckles on the bridge of his noes.

"Chill I wasn't going to kiss you," he said. Golly gee whiz, well there's the disappointment. "You came in here to hide from Sasori and Sakura, right?"

I nodded. If I talked, my voice would crack.

"...the video was only sent to _that _pig, right, Sasori-kun?" All of my disappontment faded away after I heard those words. Who the hell was she calling a pig? I'll kill her when I get out of this closet. I turned around and looked out the window to watch them.

Sakura's arms were wrapped around Sasori's neck while his arms were wrapped loosely around her waist.

"Yeah, only Ino got it," Sasori replied. I had to admit it, Sasori is _hot. _He has dark, red hair that looks naturally wind blown. Hazel eyes that you could easily get lost into. And a slim-muscular build. But right now he looked liked the devil himself. I watched him smirk, before pulling Sakura into a long, sloppy kiss

I gagged and turned around, my face landed in Sasuke's (very muscular) chest. 

"Is she talking about the video of her and Sasori gettin' it own?"

I would have laughed at his choice of words, but right now I was too angry and a little bit flustered.

"Yeah," I said.

"I got that video earlier...But wait aren't Ino and Sasori going out?"

"Yeah," I said once again.

"So he's cheating?"

"Yeah."

"Want me to go kick his ass?"

"Yea-No!"

"Why? I'm pretty sure Ino has seen the video, according to Sakura, so why can't I go kick Sasori's ass? Ino is one my best girl friends."

I looked up at Sasuke, and he looked truly pissed. I felt genuinely pleased to know how he felt about Ino.

"Trust and believe that I'd kick both of their asses right now, but TenTen and I got it under our control." A devilish smirk crossed my face."But you can help if you'd like."

Sasuke raised a black eyebrow, before smirking too. "I'd love to."

**Yosh! I have finished chapter 3! Yay! I would have updated way sooner but I got lazy. Sorry. I wanna know what everybody thinks of this chapter so please leave me nice reviews. I'd really, really appreciate it! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke's POV

After Hinata and I escaped the claustrophobic closet of doom, I hurried off to my history class. But not before I gave her some encouraging words.

"Mr. Uchiha, glad you finally decided to join us," Iruka said as soon as I stepped into the room. All eyes instantly found their way to me. I would be a liar, if I said I didn't like the attention. Flashing me irresistable smile, I turned my attention back to Iruka.

"I was on my way to class when an old lady appeared. She wanted me to tell her where the office was, so she could give her granddaughter her lunch money. But all of a sudden, this huge mob of thugs came out of nowhere, trying to still her basket of goodies-"

"That enough, Sasuke. Just take a seat," Iruka said interrupting my lie.

I flashed him a smile, before taking a seat beside Naruto.

"You've been spending way too much time around Kakashi," Naruto laughed.

When class was over, me and Naruto made our way to the cafeteria. Why were the lines always so long in school? The food is gross most of the time, so why do so many people want to eat this crap. Beats me! But I'm starving.

I noticed two girls ahead of us were sneaking peaks at Naruto and me. I smirked. Maybe I wasn't going to starve to death.

I nudged Naruto with my elbow and nodded my head towards the girls. Just because I was crushing on Hinata didn't mean I couldn't flirt my way closer to the front of the line to get closer to the pizza.

"Hey, Naruto," I said, catching the attention of the girls," we still need dates for Friday night. Did you find any chicks that wanted to hang with us?"

Naruto stared at me like I was an idiot. I could read his eyes. "WTF are you talking about, teme. We don't even have plans for this weekend."

My eyes bore back into his, widening slightly. "Play along, you dumb fuck."

"Oh, yeah. Nah, bro, I'm still searching. I just can't seem to find any takers," Naruto said aloud.

The blonde turned around slightly. Naruto winked at her, and she blushed. The red head in front of us motioned for us to come up. I followed behind Naruto.

"Just because they're popular doesn't mean they can break us," I heard somebody mummbled, and I snickered. In high school, popularity was everything.

Hinata's POV

"Get the fuck outta the way," TenTen said, pushing the nearest guy out of her way.

"Ten, there's no need to rush," I said, trailing behind my angry best friend.

"Snails belong outside. Not in the damn hallway," TenTen said. "I'm fuckin' hungry!"

I tightened my grip on Ino's hand. She hadn't said anything since the bathroom talk. The only reason she had agreed to come to lunch was because TenTen said 'I swear to the gods, Ino Yamanaka, if you don't come to lunch I'm going to shove my foot so far up your ass that you'll be burping shoe leather for the next week.' After TenTen's threat I had to intervine by saying, 'Don't worry about seeing Sasori or Sakura. If they say anything to you, we'll be sure to back you up. Remember, we got your back, no matter what.'

When we finally made it to the cafeteria, we were at the end of the line. I flirted with some random guy, and me and the girls grabbed out pizza and a table in the center of the cafeteria. This is where all the cool kids sat. Gee, I felt so special.

Sasuke sat down next to Ino, and Naruto sat beside me.

"What's up, girls?" was Naruto's enthusiastic greeting.

TenTen made a groaning sound while Ino stayed silent.

"Hi, Naruto," I smiled.

"At least somebody is talking to me," Naruto said, glaring at Ino and TenTen.

A few moments later, Neji and Kiba sat at our table.

All of a sudden, it grew quiet in the cafeteria.

Gaara had 'accidently' spilled his food on Sasori.

Flashback: (Hinata's POV)

After Sasuke and I got out of the janitor's closet, I watched him walk toward his classroom.

"By the way, we'll get that cheating scum bag no matter what," Sasuke called.

I smiled.

"I knew people made out in th janitor's closet but I'd never expect you to be one of them, Hinata," I deep, silky voice behind me.

"Why aren't you in class, Gaara?" I asked, turning around to face him.

"Why aren't you in class, Hinata?" Gaara deadpanned.

"Would you believe it if I told you I found Narnia in the back of the closet?" I asked, grinning.

"As a matter of fact, I wouldn't," Gaara smirked.

"Well I speak the truth."

"Ino's your friend, right?" Gaara asked, changing the subject, all of a sudden.

"Yeah, she's my BEST friend," I said, suspiciously.

"She's going out with that guy. What's his name? Sasori?"

"She used to go out with him."

"I saw that video of him and that pink haired girl."

"So has the whole school," I said. "Anyway, why are you bringing this up?"

"I don't like cheaters. And seeing as your best friend is Ino, I wanna help her out. She seems like a nice person."

"Really? You wanna help?"

"It's been awhile since I've done anything fun," Gaara said. "I'd love to help her."

I smirked, and he smirked back.

Sasori, prepare to be dealt with.

End Flashback(Still Hinata's POV)

The silence in the cafeteria was deafening. Everybody knew not to mess with Sasori, even if it was an accident. He was apart of the Akatsuki, an infamous gang known well around school. Sasori was known for his quick temper, quick knock outs, and his play boy personality.

"Sorry, bro," Gaara smiled, patting Sasori on the back and sitting down at our table.

Everybody stared at Gaara as if he was crazy.

Hinata and TenTen grinned at him while Sasuke just smirked.

Operation: Take Down That Dick-Head Sasori has commenced!


	5. Chapter 5

After the 'accident' in the cafeteria, everybody was talking about it. There were even different versions of it. For example, some people say that Gaara and Sasori fought, over Ino. Others say that Gaara dumped food all over Sasori's head. After that, the rumors just got even more extreme.

I sat in class laughing at the version that TenTen was telling me. We were in our seventh period class. Art. We only had ten minutes left of class, so the art teacher, Anko let us talk.

"...And so Gaara ran out of the cafeteria crying," TenTen finished.

I was laughing so hard that a few tears escaped. Wiping them away, I said," I think our plan is definitely going to work."

"Of course it is. We're evil geniuses. Plus, we have Sasuke and Gaara to help us out," TenTen said, resting her head on the desk behind her.

"Can you move your head?" the girl who sat behind TenTen asked rudely.

TenTen and I looked back at the girl. She was pretty. Her brown skin was clear and blemish free, her hazel eyes were shiny, and her long dyed red hair was pulled into a high ponytail.

"Who are you?" TenTen asked nonchalanty.

"The person who's currently occupying this desk. Now move your fat head, Buns," she glared.

"I guess someone just got dumped by their boyfriend," TenTen said, a smirk crossing her face.

"I guess someone can't get a boyfriend," the girl said, with a smirk of her on.

"Ok, guys, chill," I said and turned in the direction of the unknown girl, "Hi, I'm Hinata."

The girl smiled, teeth white and shiny. Her teeth could rival the people who are on those toothpaste commercials.

"Bipolar bitch," TenTen murmured.

"What was that, shemale?"

"What the fuck did you call me?"

"You heard me, you wanna be girl!"

"I'll mop the floor with your hideous face!"

"Bring it!"

Before the two could start beating the living hell out of each other, I decided to interfere.

"I never got your name," I said in one last desperate attempt.

Not taking her eyes off TenTen, she said,"Karui."

Sasuke's POV

Here I am sitting in seventh period bored to death. All of the guys were in here with me, and they looked just as bored as I did. The teacher, whose name I forgot, was telling us about how great this year was going to be and then she was talking about her kids and how amazing they were.

Letting out an annoyed groan, I slouched down in my seat. My phone vibrated in my front pocket. Naruto's name flashed, and I opened the text.

'She's wearing granny panties' A soft chuckle escaped my lips at the random text. I looked up at the teacher. She looked to be about forty.

I replied, 'Sexy'

'Ikr but I'm more of a thongs type of man'

'Pssh. Since when did u become a man?'

"Since I got with Shizune'

My thumbs stopped mid air, hovering over my screen. Wait. Pause. Shizune is the school's nurse. To say that I was shocked is an understatement. I know I'm going to sound like a total female, but Naruto and I are best friends we're supposed to tell each everything. EVERYTHING!

I told him about the time I cried when the girl I liked back in first grade dissed me. He told me about the time he got his firt kiss in third grade. I told him about the time I got caught making out with a girl in the janitor's closet in the sixth grade. He told me about the time his dad gave him an ultimate wedgie and had to go to the doctor to get it removed. He said that he cried like a little girl. I told him how upset I was about my parents getting a divorce when I was in the seventh grade. He let me rant and cry in his room. I didn't go back home for a week. I let him punch a hole through my wall when he was venting about an ex girlfriend who cheated on him. I told him how awkward my first time having sex was, and he told me how clumsy he was when he had his first time.

To tell the truth I was pissed at him for not telling me that he and the nurse hooked up. I don't care if I do sound like a jealous girl.

'Dude, u still there?' Naruto texted me again.

'Yea. When did it happen?'

'Last week, I was just taking a walk and I was passing her house and she invited me in. She told me how wrong the situation was and all that stuff that women say but we ended up doing it anyway'

Hinata's POV

TenTen gasped and stood up quickly, pointing at Karui she yelled,"Ugly Duckling!"

"You finally remembered."

"B-but metal mouth, the glasses, skin, your hair. What happened to your face!"

"Got my braces off, these are contacts, used Proactiv, and my mom is a beautician. Oh yeah. I got a makeover," Karui grinned.

"Oohhh! I knew you looked familiar! We had P.E. together in seventh grade," I said, gawking at her.

"I'm surprised you remember," Karui said.

The bell rang and we walked out of the classroom with TenTen following. She was still staring at Karui like she had seen a ghost or something.

Ahead of us, I saw Gaara talking to Sasori. I smirked and looked back at TenTen, who was doing the same.

"Hinata!" I'd know that voice from anywhere. A few seconds later I was picked up off the ground and staring at Naruto's face.

"Hi, Naruto," I smiled.

"Hey," he grinned and put me back on the floor. It's a known fact that when you see Naruto you see Sasuke also. Casually, coming toward us was Sasuke. His hands were resting in his pockets, and everybody was staring at him like he was a movie star. You really don't see too many seniors just casually hanging around school, so when people see a senior as famous Sasuke Uchiha they do a double take.

Sasuke acknowledged us with a nod. We all headed out of school together.

"I'm surprised I've never seen your beautiful face around school," Naruto flirted with Karui.

"Not interested, fox boy," Karui said, dismissing Naruto with a flick of her manicured hand.

Interesting fact, Naruto is nicknamed 'fox boy' because of his sly personality. He's one of the sneakiest people I've ever met.

Naruto crossed his arms and pouted. "Hinata," he whined,"is your friend a lesbian?"

Karui kicked Naruto in the back of the knee causing him to fall. Everybody just stepped over him and kept walking.

"There's Neji. I'll see you guys later," I said and jogged off toward Neji.

Sasuke's POV

I watched Hinata's ass while she jogged away. She has a very nice ass. I felt someone smack me in the back of the head.

"Guys are such perverts," TenTen said, rolling her eyes and walking away with that hot red haired girl, Karui.

"Bastard, you could have at least helped me up!" Naruto shouted.

"Hn."

I saw Sasori walking through the student parking lot toward his Mustang. I ran over to catch up with him. If I let this opportunity slip through my fingers, Hinata would have my head.

"Yo! Sasori, my man that video you made with Sakura was pretty sweet," I said, fist bumping him.

"Thanks, man," he said.

"So how'd you get Sakura to agree to be in a sex video anyway?" I asked casually.

"You know how Sakura is. She already hated Ino and wanted her to suffer, so I just went along with it," Sasori bragged.

"Speaking of Ino, you two still together?" I asked, leaning onto Sasori's car.

"Of course, we are. Ino would be an idiot to leave all this," Sasori smirked and slipped his phone from his pocket.

"You are somebody that I seriously need to learn from," I said, patting him on the shoulder with a smirk.

Sasori laughed. "I gotta go, dude. Catch you later."

With one last fist bump, he was gone. I smirked to myself. This guy is such a gullible idiot.


	6. Chapter 6

GUYS! I AM SO SORRY IT'S BEEN FOREVER SINCE I LAST UPDATED! I'VE JUST BEEN ITCHING TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS. I HOPE YOU ENJOY. :)(:

Hinata's POV

We sat in my living room crowded around the coffee table staring at Sasori's iPhone. We had been sitting in silence for at least ten minutes.

"Well how the fuck are we going to get into his phone if it's locked," TenTen asked, breaking the silence.

"How was I supposed to know his phone was going to be locked," I glared at her.

Gaara cleared his throat. "I know someone who can get us in," he smirked.

An hour later Sasori's phone was unlocked. Gaara's friend who is awesome at all things technnilogical (Is that a word?) came by and helped us out...only if he could get TenTen's number. Apparently, he went to Konoha High and first saw her during our freshman year. TenTen being the mean bitch she is sassed him, but he still got her number in the end.

"Ok let's do this," I said ready to destroy Sasori. Oh yes, he will rue the day he decided to break my best friend's heart.

(Konoha High-The Next Day)

TenTen, Karui,and I arrived at school early to see the chaos break out. It was only 7:13 and only staff members and overachievers (nerds) were here. Classes didn't officially start unil 7:45.

"So what's up with you and Naruto, Karui?" I asked, making conversation until everybody got here. "He told me you gave him your number."

Karui rolled her eyes and replied,"Nothing at all. He's so annoying. He wouldn't leave me alone, so I just gave my number to him."

"Someone's blushing," TenTen teased, poking the brown-skinned girl's cheek.

Karui slapped TenTen's hand away and glared at her. "What's going on with you and Hinata's brother?" she asked, a smirk on her face.

"N-nothing," TenTen said, her cheeks turning a generous shade of tomato.

"Wait you're into Neji? I thought you liked Kiba!" I was shocked. Didn't TenTen know the rules? Neji is my brother therfore he is off limits to my friends. That may sound harsh but girls have rules to follow. You CANNOT date your best friend's brother EVER! It's just not right. It's just down right wrong. I mean, who wants to see their best friend and brother making out?

I stared at TenTen with accusing eyes. I could have sworn I saw a flicker of guilt flash through her eyes. Just as soon as it came it disappeared. I wasn't even sure if I saw it or not.

"I do like Kiba," she said defensively. "Anyway, I can't wait for everybody to get here. This is going to be awesome.

"You are such a sadist," Karui scoffed, flipping her red hair,"but I can't wait either. This is going to be of the highest level of epicness."

A few people entered the building. Shoes squeaked, people yawned, and locker doors opened and closed. Minutes later we were joined by Sasuke and Gaara.

"You ladies ready for the show?" Sasuke asked, coming up behind me and resting his chin on my shoulder. He had been doing little things like that since yesterday. It was really confusing. The other day in the janitor's closet he seemed totally repulsed by kissing me and now he was all over me. I didn't even know if we were friends or more than friends.

I'm a hypocrite. I just preached about how wrong it was for your best friend to date/crush on your sibling but here I was crushing on one of my brother's best friends. And don't even get me started on Gaara. He's been acting just like Sasuke. Touching me whenever he can and messing with my emotions. Why are guys so darn complicated? Why can't they just come right out and tell us what they feel? Urgh! Why must my life be a soap opera?

I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard an angry scream. "WHERE IS THAT PEPTOP-BISMOL IN A BOTTLE LOOKING BITCH?!"

Can you believe that not everybody knew about Sasori and Sakura's sex video scandal?! A few of the girls in Sasori's phone to be exact. He had over two hundred contacts in his phone. Over half were girls. I sent out the video to everybody in his phone including his parents. Want they be proud?

Because, Karui wanted to help me out, she sent out a few fake text messages. Some stating that Sasori was gay. Some said confessed all the girls he'd been with. Some even confessed that he's got Chlamydia.

"WHERE IS SASORI? THAT SON OF A BITCH HAS SOME FUCKING EXPLAINING TO DO!"

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS OUT ANNA TAKAHIRO I'M GOING TO KILL HER!"

"SWEET BABY JESUS! THAT BASTARD GAVE ME CHLAMYDIA! I GOING TO CASTRATE HIS ASS!"

"WHO THE HELL IS YUMI MARUICHI?!"

By now everyone was at school wondering what was going on.

"THERE'S SAKURA HARUNO!" Somebody yelled.

In an instant, Sakura was surrounded by a large group of girls. They were yelling and throwing insults at her.

"KICK HER ASS!" TenTen yelled.

That's exactly what happend. Sakura was jumped by over one hundred girls. Who knew Sakura could fight though? She was bobbing and weaving. She socked a girl in the face. The girl was KO'ed by a one-hitter-quitter. Another girl dropped like a hot tamale not even having time to swing back. Sakura tackled a blonde haired girl onto the tiled floor and was instantly on top on her beating her face in. I winced as Sakura delivered a nose breaking punch.

Just when I thought Sakura was going to overpower the whole mob of girls, five of them finally got smart and attcked her at the same time.

And then...I saw Sasori trying to get through the crowd of people watching the fight.

"Girls, Sasori is here!" I yelled in my loudest voice.

Simultaneously, the girls stopped their smack down on Sakura and turned their attention on Sasori who looked like he was about to shit piss his pants.

They all lunged for him. Tearing at his clothes and hair, they were putting in some serious work.

"Fuck yes! Get his ass!" TenTen exclaimed.

"Sasuke, put his phone back in his locker," I instructed. Before jogging off, Sasuke watched a little more of the fight.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" Tsubade's voice boomed through the halls.

Other sftaff members and teachers were following close behind her.

"Clear the halls!"

"Go to class!"

Anko stopped in front of us. "Go to class, pipsqueaks!" she growled.

We were ushered into a random classroom. Sasuke emerged moments later.

"You guys didn't have to leave me," Sasuke scoffed.

"Do you know how scary Anko is?" I said.

"She's not scarier than those girls who tore Sasori to pieces," Gaara finally spoke up.

"Agreed," we all said.

After the girls were restrained and the halls were cleared, Tsunade called an assembly.

"THE TYPE OF BEHAVIOR THAT OCCURED IN THE HALL WILL NOT BE TOLERATED!" Tsunade's voice boomed through the microphone in her hand. Some people actually flinched at her voice. Her face was as red as an apple. "Ten of our students were injured and had to be taken to the hospital. I have no idea what started this altercation, but when I found out who did this, they will be sorry they ever dared to mess with MY school! Also if there is another fight in MY school: immediate expulsion. That goes for any and everybody. I don't give a damn who your parents are." She took the time to look over all of us. "NOW GET BACK TO CLASS!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello faithful fans and loyal readers! ****How have you guys been? I hope you've been doing fine. I'm really grateful for all of the reviews all 75 of 'em. I specially want to thank and Miz-Corky-Dearr97. I also wanted to say 'LOL' at itachisgurl93 for her comment about some chick getting her weave ripped out. That was hilarious. Anyway sorry for rambling. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! **

**Happy Thanksgiving! :D**

Sasuke's POV

After school, we went to Hinata's house just to hang out and discuss…and make fun of Sasori.

"No! The look on Sasori's face was priceless when all those girls jumped him!" TenTen yelled from the kitchen.

"Did you guys see the way Sakura was taking those chicks out?" Gaara added. "Now that was awesome. Who would have thought the bubble gum haired Barbie could throw down like that?"

"At first I thought Sakura was going to overpower everybody," Hinata piped up from the couch.

"But the best part of all was the assembly when Tsunade when totally bonkers. She was so pissed off," Karui said from beside me on the floor.

"Her nostrils were flaring and the vein in her forehead was _massive_!" TenTen exclaimed.

We all laughed.

There was a knock on the door. "I'll go get it," Karui offered, standing up. She made her way out of the living room and to the foyer.

"Ugh! Why are you here?" her voice cut through the air.

"Why are you here?" Naruto's obnoxious voice fired back.

"Fuck off, Uzumaki!" With that said, the door slammed shut and Karui marched back into the living room and sat down beside me. I gave her a look.

"What?" she deadpanned like she hadn't just slammed the door in my best friend's face.

"You better be glad I like my women with attitude," Naruto said, coming into the living room with his usual grin on his face.

"Shut up," Karui hissed. I raised a perfect eyebrow at her and she flipped me off as I smirked. She likes Naruto!

"What was that all about at school today?" Naruto asked, dropping down on the loveseat next to Hinata.

"Who knows," TenTen said, finally coming out of the kitchen with a gallon of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream and an ice cream scooper. She sat down in the La Z Boy recliner and propped her feet up. "What? I'm hungry." She said when she noticed our stares.

"Fat ass," Karui said, coughing into her fist.

"Burnt biscuit," TenTen said.

"Tranny," Karui fired right back.

"Yo' mama, bitch!" TenTen yelled.

"Watchu say about my mama?" Karui asked, standing to her feet ready to whoop ass.

"Guys!" Hinata groaned. "Calm down."

"But she was talking shit about my mama," Karui said, glaring at TenTen

There was another knock at the door.

"I got it this time," Garra offered, making his way into the foyer. "Oh, hi, Ino!"

"Gaara? What are you doing here?" Ino asked, her voice getting closer.

"Chillin'," he answered.

They finally made it back to the living room. Ino looked at everybody in surprise. "You guys are having a get together and didn't invite me. I thought we were best friends, Hina, Tennie."

"We were just about to call you, Ino," Hinata lied. I looked up at her finding her hotter all of a sudden.

"Yeah, but I guess you read our minds," TenTen added.

Ino sat down on the arm of the La Z Boy next to TenTen. "I heard about the huge fight at school today. I didn't get their until third period. I was so shocked to hear that Sakura and Sasori had to go to the hospital."

"It was kinda messed up, wasn't it?" Karui asked, playing along.

"I mean we all know Sasori's a cheating bastard but not even he deserved a broken arm, eight broken ribs, two black eyes, and a broken nose," TenTen added sarcastically.

"Tennie, stop being sarcastic even if he did break my heart _no one and I mean no one_ deserves such a crappy fate," Ino said.

Hinata shifted in her spot, and I could tell that she wanted to call off everything. Ino's heart was too genuine.

"Hinata, can you show me where the bathroom is?" I asked.

"Why? You've been here over-" I shot her a look.

"Oh! Ok," she stood up and I followed her through a long hallway.

"You're thinking about calling it off, huh?" I asked once we were in Hinata's bedroom.

"Ino wouldn't want us to do this. You heard her say no one deserved to be brutally beaten by angry girls," Hinata said, flopping down on her bed.

"Actually she said 'no one and I mean no one deserves such a crappy fate,'" I quoted Ino, sitting down beside her.

"Ino has a heart made of gold. At the time when we planned all of this out, I was so pissed off at Sasori for breaking my best friend's heart, but now that Ino has forgiven him I don't want to hurt him anymore," Hinata explained.

"You know once his face is back to normal after taking that smack down from all those girls with razor sharp nails, he'll just go back to doing what he did to Ino. No offense but girls are stupid in that way. They'll always go back the guy that hurt them because they feel that he's changed and won't do it again. Ino is that type of girl. If Sasori apologizes to her, she'll jump right back into his arms without a second thought," I said.

Hinata looked at me with a look of pure confusion. "Then what am I supposed to do? Ino wouldn't want me to, but if I tell the others that, they'll think I'm a wimp. And then there's the fact that you're one hundred percent correct. She'll go right back to him. I just know it. And what if she finds out about everything, the way we sabotaged his life? She'll hate me," Hinata said, her head in her knees.

I patted her head and she looked up at me. "If she hates you, then she doesn't see what an amazing friend you are." After that, I noticed a large amount of cleavage and came up with an idea. "You have something on your face."

"Where?" Hinata asked, running the back of her hand near her mouth.

"Right here," I mumbled, leaning over to claim her lips-

"Here you two are!" Naruto's loud voice exclaimed.

I opened my eyes and so did Hinata. She knew that I was going to kiss her and that idiot _just had_ to ruin the damn moment!

"What the hell do you want?" I hissed at him.

"What are you guys doing in Hinata's room…all by yourselves?" Naruto asked, a sneaky smile of his tan face. "GUYS! THEY'RE IN HERE!"

The sound of running feet stopped at Hinata's door.

"Sasuke, I though you had to use the bathroom," Karui smirked.

"Karui, shouldn't you and Naruto get a room too. The sexual tension has grown greater between the two of you," I responded calmly.

"Let's go get a room then, Karui," Naruto said grabbing her arm. She kicked him in the balls.

"Noooooooooo! I wanted kids someday!" Naruto exclaimed as his laid on the floor, hands clasped over his groin.

"Keep your hands off me, Uzumaki. And, Uchiha, that was not sexual tension that was hate. By the way, you might want to take care of that. You got a little stiffy going on over there," Karui smirked before walking away.

I looked down at my pants and put my hands over my hard-on. I heard snorts and laughter coming from the doorway.

"S-Sasuke," Hinata murmured. "The bathroom is right there." She pointed to a door in her room, and I rushed in hearing the loud guffaws of Ino and TenTen.

Hinata's POV

My face felt so hot. Was that because of me? I rested my hands over my cheeks.

"Good job, Hinata," TenTen said coming over to pat me on the back.

I stood up and walked out of my room needing fresh air. I was so embarrassed. Then I realized that Gaara wasn't one of the people in the hall. Where had he gone?

"Hey," Gaara's deep voice sounded from behind me. I jumped. "Chill. It's just me." He rested a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to face him.

"So you and Sasuke are together now? I don't want to come in between your relationship," Gaara said, removing his hand from my shoulder.

Was that a confession? Did Gaara Sabaku just confess to _me_?

"I- we…" Are Sasuke and I together? "I don't really know."

"So I still have a chance then," Gaara said more to himself than me. "That's awesome. I still have a chance. I'll see you later, Ok?"

"Ok," I nodded. He placed a kiss on my cheek and left. I stared at his back in a daze until he was out of sight.

"Oh, my, do I feel a love triangle going on?" TenTen asked, coming up beside me on my left.

"I think you do, TenTen," Ino said coming up on my right. "I think you do."


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO, LOYAL FANS AND FAITHFUL READERS! :D Hope you enjoy this chapter. I wanna dedicate it to****Zeelee-Vallen****.****Thanks for all of your reviews. I'm very grateful that you love my stories so much. **

**Hinata's POV**

Of course, I'm not avoiding Gaara and Sasuke. Just because I ducked into an empty classroom when Sasuke smirked and waved at me that didn't mean anything. When Gaara was headed toward me in library and I got up and high tailed it out of there, that didn't mean anything either. I just wasn't feeling up to talking to either of them. No big deal.

A hand on my shoulder made me shriek and jump ten feet in the air. Karui's laughter eased its way into my ears. She was doubled over holding her stomach laughing. Ino was looking just as amused as TenTen.

"O-Oh, it's just you guys," I said letting out a relieved sigh, my hand placed over my heart. I thought Gaara or Sasuke had finally caught up with me. I wiped away the imaginary sweat on my forehead.

"You should have seen the look on your face, Hina," Ino giggled while TenTen guffawed.

"It's not funny," I said pouting and stomping my sandal clad foot like a five-year old.

"You have to stop avoiding Gaara and Sasuke. You're going to have to talk to them eventually," Karui stated after she finished laughing.

"I'm _not _avoiding them," I argued. "I'm just-"

"Dodging them until they forget they're into you," TenTen smirked, cutting off the rest of my sentence.

"I was so not going to say that. I just don't want to talk to them right now," I shrugged. "I don't have anything to say to them."

"You are putting those boys through hell," Karui voiced. "They're dying to talk to you. Sasuke stopped me in the middle of the hallway and asked why you wouldn't talk to him. Gaara did the same."

I sighed. Why did _my _life have to be so complicated? Sasuke is one of my brother's long-time best friends. They've been through so much stuff together. Speaking of Neji, how would he feel about Sasuke and me being like together?

Gaara and I dated when I was thirteen. Father, Neji, Hanabi and I went to Suna that summer. Father had a business trip out there so he just decided to bring us along because he cancelled our trip to the Waterfall Country. Gaara's family they lived there. Our fathers were attending the same meeting and working together, so we met a lot. Gaara was my first kiss. I remember that night so perfectly.

"_I have something I want to show you, Hinata," Gaara said grabbing my hand with his slightly larger one. His hair was longer back then. It occasionally fell into his green eyes that glowed brighter in comparison to the moon that night._

"_Where are we going?" I asked, speed walking as he pulled me along. My hair was shorter then. It barely swept against my back as I tried to keep up with Gaara's fast pace. _

"_You'll see," he whispered, tightening his grip on my hand. I didn't ask anymore questions. Gaara's hand was so warm. I hadn't even realized we'd stopped until he called my name pulling me out of stupor._

"_Huh?" I asked not fully paying attention._

_He gave me an amused smile before motioning with his free hand around us. "Look."_

_We were standing in a meadow. There were sunflowers –my favorite- everywhere. The stars served as a magnificent back drop for this scene. It reminded me of a painting that I once saw. _

_Gaara plucked a small sunflower from the ground and gave it to me. "These are your favorite flowers, right?" he asked. I nodded. "Good. I remember you saying something about loving these things. 'Although these flowers aren't anything special, they're just plain and common, I love them because of that. A flower doesn't always have to be a rose or a water lily to be beautiful. The plain flowers hold much more value in my heart than the rare, pretty ones.'_

"_You remember me saying that?" I asked after Gaara had finished quoting me. I was shocked. Did he really pay that much attention to me?_

"_My memory is amazing," Gaara stated bluntly. "Besides I like to hear you talk about the things you love. You're an interesting person, Hinata."_

_I blushed and looked down at my feet thankful that it was too dark to see the blush on my face. Before I looked down, I saw the intense look in Gaara's beautiful jade eyes. He placed his hand under my chin and lifted my head to that I was looking directly into his eyes. _

"_Hinata, I think you're a really amazing girl and I really, really like you. I think you're incredible, and smart, and beautiful," he smiled gently. My heart had been pounding in my chest. I was surprised that it hadn't leapt out of it. "Can I kiss you?"_

_Unable to speak, I just nodded my head. He placed his lips on mine and I froze. I had no idea what I was doing. I'd never kissed anybody before…unless you include my pillow._

_Gaara pulled back. "This can't really be a kiss if you don't kiss me back," he smirked. I blushed. He pressed his lips back to mine. I realized how soft his lips were and slowly kissed him back. It was so gentle which surprised me. I'd pegged Gaara as the type of guy who was rough._

_Reluctantly, I wrapped my arms around his neck while he rested his hands on my hips pulling me closer to him in the process. I felt his tongue swipe across my bottom lip asking for permission. I opened my mouth just wide enough for him to slide his tongue in. I felt him smirk as his tongue explored my mouth. It was so weird yet I loved this feeling. I was hot all over. _

_I tried to push my body up against his more and tripped and fell in this process. I grabbed Gaara as I fell and he landed on top of me. My legs had somehow had wrapped around his waist. _

"_I like this position," Gaara smirked._

"_I-I'm sorry," I said completely mortified. "I tripped."_

"_Whatever." That night we made out under the shining stars. I even missed the shooting star that glided through the night sky._

"Hinata!" Karui was shaking me. I felt a sharp, hot pain on my cheek and jumped.

"What the hell! Did you just slap me?" I asked disbelievingly, glaring at Karui.

"I was trying to wake you up," she shrugged.

I promptly gave her the one finger salute.

"Hinata," I looked over at Ino. "Why are you hiding out in the bathroom?"

Oh, yeah I almost forgot I was in here. When I saw Sasuke and Gaara coming toward me, I decided to run in here. They weren't going to come in the bathroom so this was my bright idea and only choice. I had hidden in every other spot that I knew of. It was now seventh period and there were only ten minutes left in the school day. In ten minutes, I would be free of Gaara and Sasuke. Just ten minutes left…

**Sasuke's POV**

I couldn't believe she was avoiding _me_. Did my boner really freak her out _that _much? For somebody as sexy as Hinata, I'm pretty sure she's caused and seen plenty of them. Jeez.

I was going to talk to her in second period, but she never showed up though I'm pretty sure she skipped. After second period had ended, I saw her walking through the hallway and gave her a sexy smirk and waved her over but she ran away. I was going to talk to her at lunch. Can you guess what happened? She didn't show up. It is now nearing the end of the day and there hasn't been a sign of Hinata anywhere.

I am not wandering the halls aimlessly. My seventh period class is so boring that I decided to skip it.

I saw a flash of red hair and brown skin and did a double take. I only knew one person that fit that description. I followed behind Karui making sure she didn't see or hear me. She looked back, and I dived behind a trash can. A few moments later I heard her boots smacking the floor. I peaked from behind the trash and saw her walking again. I rolled from behind the trash can and popped up like possum. I followed Karui until she stopped in front of the girls' bathroom door. She looked back one more time luckily I was hiding behind the wall. She walked in.

Was she meeting Hinata in there? Is Hinata _even in there_? Or did she just have to pee?

That's when I saw Ino and TenTen go in. Yes, girls go to the bathroom in groups, but they don't all casually meet up like this. Something was fishy and it wasn't the tuna that had somehow fallen on my shirt.

"I'd never pegged you as the stalker type, Uchiha," a voice from behind deadpanned.

I turned around to face the voice and smirked when I saw it was Gaara.

"And I'd never pegged you as the type to wear eyeliner," I stated evenly.

Gaara's eye twitched. "Why are you holding the girls' bathroom hostage?"

"Nonya."

"Why do you act like a five-year old?"

"Why do you look like a raccoon?"

"Why do you have a duck's ass for hair?"

"Why do you think eyeliner is cool?"

"Are you six?"

"No, but yo' mama was sixin' in this dick last night!" I have to stop hanging around Karui so much.

Gaara shoved me against the wall and pointed his finger in my face.

"Talk about my mother again, Uchiha, and you die," Gaara growled lowly his face closer to mine now.

I smirked. "So you're a mama's boy I see."

"Fuck you," he hissed.

"Nah, that's what I did to your mom last night," I deadpanned.

Gaara's eyes flashed before he threw me. Yes, he actually threw me…on the floor. I didn't even have time to get up before he sat on my stomach a cruel smirk dancing on his lips. "If Hinata didn't like you so much, I'd kill you right now."

Gaara stood to his feet and glared at me. "Next time, I won't give a damn about Hinata's feelings, I'll kill you where you stand." He walked down the hall, hands in his pocket.

I smirked. That was so worth it.

The bell rang and students poured into the hall. I stood up and dusted my clothes off before I was stepped on. It was time to confront Hinata.

**So watcha guys think? Leave me some reviews and let me know.**


	9. Author's Note

This is not an update. I repeat not an update...although I wish it was. I know everyone hates these stupid author's notes thingies, but watcha gonna do about it? Anyway, hi everyone! :) I hope you've been well. I'm writing (well typing) this to let you know that I'm still alive. I would have totally updated like a thousand years ago if I still had my computer. (Right now I'm using my tablet) I'm still waiting for my mom's husband to buy me a laptop which will probably be sometime this month. That is all. PS: Do any of you like Kpop? (Korean Pop music) PPS: Guys, go Kpop your life! 


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm baaaack~**

**Hinata's POV**

When the bell signaling the end of seventh period rang, I hauled ass out of the bathroom. The other girls could catch up later. I pushed the door open already picturing my great escape. I would run to Neji' car and force him to step on it and get the hell out of here. I would force him to take me all the way to Alaska if that's what it took. There was no way in hell I was going to talk to Gaara or Sasuke yet. They could wait until I gathered my thoughts on the whole situation.

I ran out into the hall, down the hall, then I was nearly at the glorious front door. The sun shone through the door like an angel leading me to victory… or my demise because Sasuke was standing there with a shit eating grin on his face. I pulled myself to a stop nearly falling over.

"You weren't going to get away that easily, Hinata," Sasuke said taking a step toward me.

"Sasuke," I said taking more than a few steps back. "Let's talk about this tomorrow. I have to go home right now. My father is coming back today and you know how much he loves spending family time." I was almost at the entrance to a hallway.

"We both know how much you hate family time, so we should spend some time together. Just me and you," Sasuke gave me this predator grin that told me there wasn't going to be any talking involved. I jetted down a hallway and heard Sasuke's footsteps running behind me.

"I just wanna talk!" Sasuke called.

"Well I don't wanna talk!" I yelled back almost barreling into a teacher leaving her classroom. I pushed a random student in Sasuke's path and kept moving like a psycho killer was after me.

"That was dirty!" Sasuke yelled.

We all know what happens in psycho killer movies. Someone falls. I tripped going up the stairs leading to the second story of the school. Fuck my life! I turned around to face a grinning Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke, Hi. W-wassup," I tried to smile but it just didn't come out right.

"Don't give me that. I just ran all over the school trying to catch up to you," Sasuke practically yelled. "Do you have _any _idea how tired I am?"

"Well gee it's not like I just ran around the whole school, so I wouldn't know how tired you are," I replied sarcastically.

"Don't be a smart-"

"Step away from her, Uchiha," Ten Ten's glorious, beautiful voice rang from behind Sasuke. Wait…was she holding a gun?!

"Chill, Hina, it's just a paintball gun," she grinned. Karui, who was beside her, flashed me a peace sign.

**Gaara's POV**

Ugh I'm always forgetting my books. I made my way towards my locker. It was near the stairs going up to the second floor. I hate my locker's location because there where all the clutter and crowds decide it's cool to hang out at. I froze when I heard a blood curling scream. If this was a horror movie, you're always supposed to run the other way and get help…but then again this is just a high school and I ain't scared of nothing.

I made my way toward the scream.

**Sasuke's POV**

She _shot _me. Ten Ten really _shot _me…in my ass. Hinata giggled while Karui guffawed.

"Uchiha, you scream like a bitch," Karui said in between laughs.

"Fuck both of you," I glared at them. I could feel my face heating up from the embarrassment. You ever been shot with a paintball gun? Shit hurts. …And my scream was manly. Karui raised her gun at me.

"You guys wanna hear him scream again?" she asked.

I stared at Hinata with pleading eyes. "Definitely," she smirked.

Another paintball pierced my ass and I screamed quite manly this time. Another paintball hit me in the head. _Fuck this. _I ran down the hall ignoring the laughter.

**Gaara's POV**

I grinned and put my phone away. The great Uchiha is going down.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

I woke up knowing something was going to go horribly wrong today. As I walked through the halls of Konoha High, everybody's eyes were on me. That wasn't unusual though because everyone was always gawking at me, but it wasn't the same. The eyes were _judging_ me not staring me down in longing and admiration. I made my way into math class and took my seat next to Naruto.

"Sup, dobe," I said and help my hand out for a fist pound which Naruto returned.

"You seen the new video going around, teme?" he asked.

"You mean the Sakura and Sasori one?" I asked. "Dude, that video is old as shit."

"Not that one," he dug through his pocket and pulled his phone out. "This one."

"_Uchiha, you scream like a bitch," _Karui's voice echoed through the phone. My jaw dropped. What the hell is this?! I watched myself be shot in the behind for the second time and then again in the head. I watch myself runaway like a coward.

"Sasuke," Naruto gave me a grave look. "You scream like a bitch." He burst into a fit of laughter, and I punched him in the shoulder which made him laugh harder.

"Screw you, Uzumaki," I glared at him and crossed my arms. No wonder people were giving me strange looks, but who could have recorded it? Hinata? No, her phone wasn't even out neither was Karui's or Ten Ten. Ino? Possibly. She wasn't with the other girls. She could have been in the shadows recording. Why would Ino do it though? She has a heart made of gold…unless Hinata put her up to it as black mail so I would leave her alone. Did Hinata really dislike me that much? Fine I won't bother her anymore.

**Hinata's POV**

Last night I got a video from an unknown number and decided to watch it. Karui and Ten Ten were assaulting him with paintballs. Who the hell recorded this?!

When I walked into school earlier, everybody had their phones out and were laughing at whatever was on it. Poor Sasuke. I really need to apologize to-

"Boo," Gaara popped up out of nowhere and made me drop my books.

"Sorry," he said bending down to help me pick them up.

"You scared the jeebus out of me," I said. "Hey, have you seen the video."

"What video?" Gaara asked handing me the last of my books.

"You know, the one with Sasuke," I said not wanting to explain.

"Oh yeah," he said. "That was pretty messed up what your friends did to him."

"They were just kidding around. They didn't mean to humiliate him.

"But did you guys really have to get someone to record it?" Gaara asked stopping at my locker with me. "That was pretty harsh."

"My girls would never do anything like that," I said slamming my locker door closed. ." I know for a fact the girls didn't get anyone to record it because I called them immediately after I got the video.

"People are capable of all kinds of things," Gaara said. "This is your class, right?"

"Yeah, thanks for walking me," I smiled up at him.

"Anything for you," he said then pulled me into a hug that caught me off guard. "See you later."

I watched him walk away. Ugh these complicated feels. I noticed dark hair and called out to Sasuke. I really needed to explain that it wasn't me or my friends who sent out that video. He glared at me and kept walking.

The smile dropped from my face. What was that?

* * *

><p><strong>My favorite Kpop groups are Exo (I Love Exo), B.A.P, and Got7. <strong>


End file.
